Only Hope
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: "Hanya kaulah harapanku"/"Aku mau Sasori"/"Jangan menangis lagi Akasuna no sakura" a SasoSaku fict for my best friend Dhea anissa. Mind to RnR, RnC?


Only hope

By : Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Berawal dari insomnia yang kambuh, jadilah ff ini ^-^v

Fict special untuk temanku, dhea yang ultah, dan juga untuk penggemar SasoSaku :D

Happy read minna-san.

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto, kapan SasoSaku bersatu…..

#ngarep

.

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typo disana-sini, abal, gaje dan bisa kalian lihat sendiri , dianjurkan mendengar lagu only hope saat membaca fict ini. Agar feel lebih terasa.

.

**Only Hope**

.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours _

_I know now, you're my only hope_

_(only hope-mandy more)_

Di bawah kelamnya malam, dengan salju yang turun dengan perlahan tetap memperlihatkan panorama yang indah : Hamparan bintang.

Aku duduk di sebuah ayunan, mendorongnya perlahan. Dengan bermodalkan sweater, scarf, dan sarung tangan aku melawan hawa dingin yang melanda.

Syukurlah salju tidak terlalu banyak, kutengadahkan kepalaku keatas menatap rasi-rasi bintang yang saling terhubung membingkai suatu ilustrasi yang indah.

Pandanganku mulai terasa sendu.

Entah kenapa, diantara hamparan bintang-bintang yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya itu terlukis wajahmu manakala tengah tersenyum dengan tulus.

Kubuka mulutku dan melantunkan sebuah lagu. Mungkin terdengar lirih, namun itu dari lubuk hatiku.

Aku sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan ayunan ini sedikit diayunkan, ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa itu. Perasaan senang menyeruak di dalam hatiku manakala melihat senyum itu. Orang itu adalah kau. Seraya tersenyum kau berkata "sudah lama disini?" kugelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, sebuah senyum tulus terulas di bibir ranumnya ketika mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman.

"Tempat ini, kau masih ingat?" tanyanya. Ku tundukkan kepalaku, dengan wajah yang memerah ku jawab "tentu saja."

Tak mungkin terlupa olehku. Saat-saat terkelamku 5 tahun lalu. Di saat aku menemukan fakta bahwa ibuku telah tiada. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk aku datang kesini, ke taman ini.

.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, hatiku menjerit pilu dengan realitas yang terpampang di depan mataku. Ku rasakan kesedihanku tidak berujung.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsiku untuk mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi ku tenggelamkan ditanganku. Tak berniat menjawab, aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Menangis dalam diam.

Kau tidak marah, malah mengenggam tanganku erat. Kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, berulang-ulang. Terus seperti itu hingga kesedihanku perlahan mulai terangkat.

Ku tolehkan pandanganku untuk melihat wajahmu. Surai merah yang menawan, mata hazel yang menghipnotis dan genggaman tangannya yang hangat. Pandangan kami bertemu. Tak lama ia memintaku untuk bernyanyi.

"Ini hari ulangtahunku, aku tidak mau ada yang bersedih. Maukah kau menyanyikan selamat ulangtahun untukku?" dengan mata yang berbinar ia berharap. Aku tersenyum dan mulai bernyanyi bersamanya,

Masih berpegangan tangan.

.

Kehangatan genggaman tangan itu masih membekas dihatiku. Seperti sekarang, kembali kau menggenggam tanganku erat.

Kami berdiri saling berhadapan, pandangan kami bertemu. Salju masih setia menemani kami.

"Sakura, aku bukanlah pria yang bisa mengatakan kalimat-kalimat romantis, tapi aku ingin kau mendengarkanku!" maniknya menatap intens mataku. Ada sebuah kesungguhan yang terpancar disana.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasih dan istriku kelak?" ia berlutut dan membuka kotak kecil yang berisi cincin.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

Air mataku jatuh seketika "kau tau? Setiap malam aku berdoa supaya jadi milikmu. Sekarang aku tau, hanya kaulah harapanku." Seusai mengucapkan itu, aku langsung berhambur memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menangis lagi Akasuna no Sakura. My hime."

_You're my only hope_

_._

End

Otanjoubi omedetto dhea…. :*

Ku doakan yang terbaik untukmu, maaf ya hanya bisa ngasih fict abal ini. ^_^

#bilang aja krisis moneter

Minna-san fict ini terinspirasi saat mendengarkan lagu only hope. Entah kenapa gambaran itu sekelebat melintas di otakku. Mungkin abal dan terlalu pasaran banget. Maklum aja, saya aja nulisnya tengah malam, berkisar pukul 1 malam hehe…

Oke deh terima kritik dan saran, agar saya bisa berkembang lagi.

Gomawo

#nyasar ke korea

Terimakasih

Salam hangat

-Kei Tsukiyomi-


End file.
